Run Away
by NightShade248
Summary: <html><head></head>Tired of being mistreated, Hiccup makes the heart breaking decision to leave Berk. All alone, he makes new friends, and a new family along the way. Rated T to be safe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Run Away

HTTYD FanFiction

**A/N-Yes, I am writing another 'Hiccup runs away' story, but the idea is honestly one of my fave plots for a FanFiction, since you never know what's going to happen next.**

**In this story, I am going to be reusing some of my OC's from my 'The New Life For A Hiccup' story, only some may have slightly different roles, such as (Spoilers!);**

**Hairke the Maximum, as the chief of the Red Raven Tribe**

**Ot the , as Hiccup's best friend (Might have a slightly bigger role than in 'The New Life For A Hiccup')**

**Alta, as a local farm girl in the Red Raven Tribe (Will not be Hiccup's lover like in 'The New Life For A Hiccup')**

**Alvis as a local boy in the Red Raven Tribe (Will not be Hiccup's son like in 'The New Life For A Hiccup')**

**I'll probably make up more OC's as the story goes along. For now, please enjoy my first chapter.**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my own characters.**

**P.S. Just for the record, Hiccup does not run away from Berk by flying on Toothless, no, he will meet Toothless later in the story.**

_'XXXXX' _Thinking/Reading notes

XXXX Normal

"XXXX" Speaking

Chapter 1- Leaving

Untroubled. Appreciated. Content. Happy. Loved. These are just a few of the many words Hiccup could barely remember the definitions to.

Hiccup was not untroubled. He always had a problem on his mind; What would he break today? Who would scold him today? Who would beat him today? Would his father even acknowledge him today?...

Hiccup was not appreciated. He wasn't even sure if there was anyone on Berk who was thankful for him to be around. Hiccup was always beaten and forgotten. He was sure everyone wished he was never born.

Hiccup was not content. He was not content with anything; How he looked, how he acted, who he was. He hated himself. Hiccup wished he was a normal Viking, anything other than a useless Hiccup who's only purpose was to destroy everything and make the lives of his fellow villagers worse. He had been told this so many times.

Hiccup was not happy. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt pure, true happiness. Sure, smithing and drawing made him happy, but not the kind of happiness a person got from friends and family and life.

Hiccup was not loved...

Hiccup hadn't felt loved since his mother died, and he didn't even remember it. No one on Berk even liked him. Not even his father...

Who in their right mind would want a poor excuse for a Viking like he was? Astrid, for example, was his size, but she was strong and good with an axe. She was a true Viking.

Hiccup, on the other hand... He was still trying to find his place...

XXXXXXX

It was late at nights as Hiccup limped up the stairs of his house, trying to get to his room. His left leg hurt, his face and shoulders were bruised and scratched up, he was ninety-five percent sure his right wrist was sprained (if not broken), and his clothes were covered in mud and had holes in the fabric.

He had just been beat up by the other teenagers. Again. He was their favorite punching bag.

Being beaten by his own cousin, Snotlout, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, was bad enough. But their hurtful words always stuck with Hiccup, replaying in his mind...

_'Useless!'_

_'Ugly!'_

_'Stupid!'_

_'Who would ever want to be friends with you?!'_

_'Your own father wished you were never born!'_

_'I bet the reason your mother never came back isn't because she was eaten by a dragon! I think it's because she didn't want to be with you anymore!'_

That last one rang in Hiccup's hears the loudest. It hurt the most, and Snotlout knew that.

That's why he always remembered to say it when he was hurting his cousin.

Hiccup made it up to his room and sat on the bed. No, actually, he sat on his bed and curled into a little ball. He started to cry.

This was his nightly routine. Every night since he was five, Hiccup would curl into a fetal position... And cry himself to sleep... Thinking over... And over... And over again...

_'Why couldn't I have been born a real Viking? One that can kill dragons? One that can make his dad proud? One that protect himself against his own cousin and his snobby friends?'_

Tears streamed down Hiccup's face. He sobbed loudly,though no one would hear. His father wasn't home. He didn't normally come home until at least midnight.

His father... Stoick...

All Hiccup ever wanted to do was make his father proud of him. He knew he would never be the big, strong Viking he wanted, but he tried to earn his father's approval by building, smithing drafting, or anything that had to do with his skills in brains.

But his father wasn't interested.

All Hiccup wanted was acceptance from his dad. Just a 'good job, son'. A pat of the shoulder. A nod and a smile of approval. That's all.

But he never got that. All he got were scoldings. Instead of pats on the shoulder, Hiccup got grabbed and forced into his house. Instead of nods of approval, he got nods that signaled, 'Go to your room'.

It was like that one Snoggletog present every child really wanted but didn't get. Hiccup had waited so long for it. But he knew he would never get what he wanted.

Hiccup buried his face into his pillow, falling asleep soon after.

But Hiccup had a nightmare. It was worse than any dream he ever had. The entire village was on fire. The villagers had become a seething angry mob, chasing his through the woods. A mob lead by Stoick the Vast himself.

The village was destroyed. And it was all Hiccup's fault.

He woke up with a shout, shaking and crying, fearing that, one day, that really would happen...

And he couldn't allow it. Hiccup didn't want to hurt anybody. He didn't want to be hunted down like an animal. He didn't want to be banished by his own father.

So, it was time to act.

Hiccup grabbed a bag and just began to fill it with anything he might need. Extra clothes, a warm blanket, several charcoal pens and sketch books, his boots, a small fishing rod...

Still crying, Hiccup wrote out a letter to his father. Letter clutched in his hand, he went downstairs.

His father still wasn't home, which was great.

Hiccup walked over to the kitchen, stealing bread and some canteens of water from a cabinet. From another, he took some bait for the fishing rod.

Then, Hiccup turned to the other way to the stairs again.

See, there was a small, crawlspace-like room under the stairs that Stoick thought his son didn't know about, it was pretty well hidden. Hiccup crawled in and crawled back out with a bag of money. That crawlspace was Stoick's secret hiding spot for extra money.

Still crying, Hiccup left his note on his father's favorite chair and slipped out.

No one noticed Hiccup leaving his house in the middle of the house.

No one noticed him running towards the docks.

No one noticed him streak that old lifeboat from the docks.

No one noticed his pack it up and sail away.

No one noticed him say goodbye.

Even if they had noticed, Hiccup doubted they would have even cared.


	2. Chapter 2

Run Away  
>HTTYD FanFiction<p>

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my own characters**.

It was long after midnight when Stoick finally returned home. His whole day had been checking on the village's food and weapons supplies, looking over the fishermen down at the docks and supervising the repairs of some of the houses.

Hiccup has caused some damage to them with one of his crazy inventions.

Stoick sighed as that thought came to him. What was he to do with his young son. The boy was literally a walking disaster. He destroyed almost everything he touched.

He had to be constantly monitored, which wasn't easy when you're the village chief. Stoick couldn't take his eyes off Hiccup for a minute when he was young.

That's why he had made him Gobber's apprentice, so someone would watch him, and so he could do something constructive and not, you know... destroy everything. If only Stoick knew that learning how to smith would only give Hiccup more 'ideas' once he got good at it.

_'What am I goin' ta do wit' ya, Hiccup?'_ Stoick thought as he trudged his way up the hill his home was on

He opened the door and collapsed on his chair, ready for a nice, long sleep before another grueling day as chief in the morning.

As Stoick sat down, he heard the crinkling of paper coming from behind him. He turned his head, but nothing was there.

He shifted his position and the crinkling continues, and it was starting to annoy him. He realized the noise was coming from him, discovering a piece of paper stuck to his back.

Stoick has a long day, so his next action was no surprise. Out of sheer annoyance and lack of sleep, the stubborn chief crumbled the paper up into a little ball and threw it to the floor.

In the morning, the sun greatly annoyed Stoick as the ultraviolet rays burned into his retinas. He groaned, stood up and stretched. Another day, another daily schedule of chiefing.

Sighing, Stoick moved his head so that the lights from the window wasn't in his eyes, only to get an eyeful of that paper he had crumbled up.

His frustration had gotten the better of him, but now that he had slept, he was a little curious as to what that paper was for. Or, why it was on his chair, for that matter.

Stoick bent over and picked up the paper, smoothing it out as best he could. He could make out Hiccup's handwriting.

_'Probably another silly idea,'_ Stoick though as he started to read...  
><em><br>'Dear Stoick,_

_If you ever read this, and I hope to Odin you do eventually, then I want you to know that I'm sorry.'_

_'Sorry for what?'_ Stoick wondered. What was his son taking about?

_'I'm sorry for breaking things with my stupid inventions, in sorry for being such a terrible son, and I'm sorry I ruined your life.'_

Stoick was shocked. How could Hiccup even think like that? Sure, Hiccup had a tenancy to break things, but he hadn't ruined his life.

_'I'm sorry. I know you don't love me, and I don't blame you. Who would ever want to love me, a hiccup?'_

_'But I do love you,'_ Stoick thought. It was true that Hiccup was constantly disappointing him, but Stoick still loved him, even if he didn't show it.

_'Nobody likes me. Everybody hates me. I'm sure you hate me the most._

_'Lately, the only reason I have never tried to leave before is due to my ability to... Overlook the harsh things that are said and done to me._

_'And I overlook these things because...'_

_'Because...'_ Stoick urged as he continued to read.

_'Well, that's the thing. I just don't know how to finish that sentence anymore..._

_'So... I've decided to leave Berk, so you won't have to deal with me anymore._

_'I understand you don't love me, but I want you to know that I do love you, Father, and I want you to be happy. You'll be a lot happier without me._

_'Please don't bother looking for me. As if I really need to ask that of you._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Hiccup.'_

Stoick was in shock.

Hiccup? His only song? Running away? No way. Hiccup was still just a baby, he didn't have the guts.

Stoick all but ran up the stairs to Hiccup's room, the note falling from his hands. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Hiccup had to be joking around with him, plotting some sort of guilt-trip on Stoick as revenge for always yelling at him. But when he got to his son's room, Hiccup wasn't there. He was gone, along with his blanket and his sketch books.

"No..."

Stoick refused to believe it. No way his only family had left.

Stoick ran down the stairs and straight out of the house. Maybe his son had gone to the forge and was hiding from him there.

"Top'a the mornin', Stoick," Gobber greeted his old friend when Stoick came barreling in like a crazed bull.

"Whoa, someone has bounds of energy this mornin'!" Gobber observed Stoick's movements. "Ya sleep well last night?"

"Is Hiccup here?" Stoick questioned urgently.

"Hiccup?" Gobber said. "No, I haven' seen tha boy since yesterday afternoon. Why?"

Stoick paled. _'He's gone,'_ he thought. _'He's really gone...'_

"Stoick?" Gobber said, now concerned. "Ya okay? Ya look like yar havin' a heart attack or somethin'!"

"I just might," Stoick said quietly.

"EH?!" Gobber was beyond confused.

"Hiccup... my precious boy... my own flesh and blood... has left. And he's never coming back..."

**Did anyone notice how, in Hiccup's note to Stoick, the dialogue goes;**

_**'Latley, the only reason I have never tried to leave before is due to my ability to... Overlook the harsh things that are said and done to me.**_

_**'And I overlook these things because...'**_

**_'Because...'_ Stoick urged as he continued to read.**

**_'Well, that's the thing. I just don't know how to finish that sentence anymore...'_**

**Well, I borrowed a quote from the Simpsons movie, you know, from the scene when Marge makes a video for Homer, about how she doesn't know why she overlooks the things he does;**

_**Marge: Lately. what's keeping us together is my ability to overlook everything you do. And I overlook these things because... **_

_**Homer: Because? **_

_**Marge: Well. that's the thing. I just don't know how to finish that sentence anymore.**_

**I just like that quote, 'I just don't know how to finish that sentence anymore', and I thought it would fit nicely into the story if I mixed it up a little.**

**Story belongs to me  
>HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and the author of the books (I forget her name, I'll look it up later)<br>The original quote belongs to the Simpsons.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keiri DeLaCruz **

**Don't worry, Toothless will be in the story. He'll just come in later. Instead of making Hiccup leave because he has to kill a dragon like in the movie, he leaves because he is unappreciated.**

**six samurai of dragon order**

**I don't know if I'll add Hiccup/Astrid. Maybe. We'll see as the story goes along.**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own my story and my characters.**

Run Away  
>HTTYD FanFiction<p>

Chapter 3- Alone At Sea

**Hiccup's POV**

Sailing in that small boat, Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alone.

Sure, Hiccup had no friends back on Berk, but there was always someone around, even if they never talked to him.

Now, with literally no one nearby, Hiccup felt even more alone than before.

It was morning now. Or noon. Hiccup wasn't sure anymore, as dark clouds hung in the sky, surrounding him. Hiccup's little boat floated aimlessly in the middle of the sea. He had no idea where he was going.

Hiccup was cold and hungry, well hungrier than usual. He never ate too much to begin with. See, there were rarely any food for Hiccup to eat to begin with, his father rarely brought home any food for him. The fact he actually found some food when he left was just pure luck. And Hiccup didn't want to waste any or his provisions just yet. And, to tell the truth, the last time he ate was three days ago when he had a small breakfast, so he was really hungry.

Hiccup's blanket didn't do much to ease the cold surrounding him wither.

Hiccup fiddled with the hem of his blanket, thinking about everyone back on Berk.

_'Dad must be beyond happy right now,' _he thought. _'And Snotlout, too. They must be glad I won't become chief now._

_'And everyone else must be glad as well. Now there's no one to destroy houses or ruin their crops... Their town screw-up is now officially gone. They must be so happy...'_

Hiccup didn't realize he had tears in his eyes up until that moment.

The tears ran along his cheeks and down his chin. All that pent-up loneliness, pain, and shame was finally catching up with him as he sobbed his heart out.

Looking back on it, all Hiccup could think about now was Astrid. He had a crush on her since he was five-years-old, and even then, when all the teenagers were small and scrawny, she wasn't interested in so much as being friends with him. Every time Hiccup asked her to play with him, she'd decline. Astrid only saw Hiccup as a weird lover-boy, and didn't want anything to do with him.

She even stood by every single time Hiccup was being teased or beat up by the other kids.

And her tendency to ignore Hiccup when he needed help just got progressively worse from there.

She wouldn't come near him if she was on fire and Hiccup had the only bucket of water in town, he was sure of it.

Not that it mattered now, in Hiccup's opinion. She was probably just as relieved as everyone else on Berk. She didn't have to deal with Hiccup and his stupid little crush anymore. All she ever did was take his heart and smash it into bits just like she did with the trees in the woods on Berk when she was training.

Hiccup briefly wondered what Astrid was doing now.

Little did he know that she was alone in her bedroom at that moment, feeling incredibly guilty.

**This chapter is short and isn't _as _good as the previous two, but I just wanted to get a slight feel for how Hiccup feels in his current predicament.**


	4. Chapter 4

Run Away

HTTYD FanFiction

Chapter 4

Stoick was on the verge of a mental breakdown right about now. If it wasn't for his determination (and fatherly instincts, though he would never admit that), he probably would have given up earlier. He felt like he was staring straight into an abyss of a never-ending living hell.

After telling Gobber about Hiccup's note and him not being home, Gobber was shocked.

Stoick called for a village meeting at the Great Hall, and explained the situation. He held back tears, for the sake of his tribe.

Everyone was shocked by their village screw-up's disappearance. They had driven him away in a cloud of shame and sorrow. Most felt guilty, including Snotlout and the twins.

Stoick decided to call for search parties, assuming that Hiccup had run away on foot. Surely he was still on the island.

But Stoick and his search party had been out for hours. The sun was already setting, and they had just scoped most of the island.

Hiccup was nowhere to be found. And Stoick was getting even more worried. It was beginning to get dark again. Hiccup had been missing for almost two days.

'This is ridiculous!' Stoick thought. 'Surely Hiccup left some sorta trail! He can't even hide from me when 'm scoldin' 'im!'

That thought made Stoick's heard ache. For as long as he could remember, all he did was her upset with Hiccup when he did something bad.

Now that's common for most parents, but what about when Hiccup did something good? When was the last time Stoick took a look at Hiccup's inventions? When was the last time he admired a drawing of his?

When was the last time he told Hiccup he loved him?

Gods, that was ages ago.

'Odin. Hiccup, 'm so sorry. Please, come home so I can make things right.'

Guilt ate away at Stoick's soul. No amount of effort could possibly fix what he had done.

But he had to try. For his sons' sake.

Stoick was so engulfed in his own thoughts, he didn't realized he wasn't alone in the woods...

_'Thud!'_

Until he heard a thudding sound. His heart skipped a beat. Could that be Hiccup?

He turned his head and his heart dropped into his boots. It was only Astrid, who was training, throwing her ax at trees.

If Stoick had paid a just a _little_ more attention, he'd have realized that Astrid had tears streaming down her face.

XXXXXX

The night Hiccup ran away was the same night Astrid watched the poor boy get beaten up by the other teens.

She didn't help. She didn't even acknowledge his cries for help. She just walked on. If Hiccup wanted to be a good Viking, he had to learn how to defend himself. It was a tough love of sorts.

Now she was wishing she had just sucked it up and helped him out. Maybe then, he wouldn't have felt so worthless that he had no choice but to leave.

Astrid had been having a half-decent morning. She had just gotten up and was about to go out into the village like she usually did. But that's when she heard Stoick and his friend, Gobber, yelling for a meeting in th Great Hall.

Naturally, Astrid went. It sounded urgent.

And she was right. The moment Astrid heard the words, 'Hiccup is gone,' the hundreds upon hundreds of times she had ignored him were abruptly punching her in the face as hard as a bull running smack into a tree for no apparent reason.

Whenever Astrid got upset, she went into the woods to train, which is what she had been doing all day... Sort or.

See, Astrid would never have admitted it, but the main reason she went out was to search for Hiccup while training.

She was just doing a combination of both so she wouldn't raise suspicion. Her pride usually won out.

But not now. Now, her guilt was getting the better of her. Practically the entire time she was out in the woods, tears were streaming down her face.

Truth be told, she was always perfectly aware of the crush Hiccup had on her. Everyone was. The signals were just so obvious. And Astrid actually thought that it was kind of cute.

But she was a Viking. And while even Viking men like Stoick the Vast could show some emotions (Like when he lost his wife during a raid), Astrid had to remain seemingly void of emotions. Besides, her and the town runt together? The idea seemed downright laughable at first.

Now, Astrid had to wonder...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, it was the dead of night. Hiccup was so far away from his... _former_ home now. And he was terribly cold and hungry.

He had been nibbling on a few small pieces of bread all day, eating slowly so as not to waste his food. But it still did nothing.

Hiccup knew he could survive a long time without food. But he had no water. And he was surrounded by sea water, which was downright undrinkable.

Hiccup was unbelievably cold. The blanket he brought with him did little to comfort him, and it didn't help that he had ripped the shirt he was wearing on a piece of wood that was sticking out while trying to catch a fish. Never try to catch a fish with your bear hands, the splintery wood of your boat might just ruin you're shirt.

Hiccup snuggled into the blanket, staring that the stars above him, thinking to himself.

_'So what if it's cold? So what if I'm hungry? I'll find my own food eventually, and I'm better off as far away from home as possible than actually being there.'_

His self-encouragement did nothing to help.

Thor, how long had he been out on the ocean? For at least a day-in-a-half. Hiccup normally didn't sail anywhere, his father never let him. Gods, was he ever going to find an island-

Hiccup was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realized he was heading straight for a random isaldn until he suddenly had a huge gash in his boat.

_'Oh, for the love of- Never mind. At least I've found as island.'_

Only problem was it was pitch black out and Hiccup had no idea where he was. He'd have to camp out.

So, he flipped his boat over and crawled in under it through the gash. Temporary shelter. Good enough, even if it did little to protect him from the cold

Curling into a tight ball, Hiccup prayed that he'd find some more food tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Run Away

HTTYD FanFiction

Chapter 5- Gobber

**A/N- I really doubt that Gobber will matter much in my story (In fact, this chapter might be the biggest role he'll get throughout the fan fiction), but seeing as he is like a father to Hiccup, I made this little chapter just show us how _he's_ feeling during this situation.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the positive review so far! :) Thank you so much!**

**BTW, I got a question for y'all readers;**

**Should I pair Hiccup up with Astrid or should I pair him up with an Oc, like in my 'TNLFAH' FanFiction? Because Astrid is the only character in the movies and show I can imagine Hiccup being paired with (No, Yaoi relationships do not count), but one or two people have asked for no Hiccup/Astrid.**

**So, I'm gonna leave it up to you people; Vote on whether of not you want Hiccup/Astrid pairing. I need votes, ten for yes or ten for no to make a decision. The deadline is November 12th (I PROMISE I will update that day).**

**Double BTW, I will once again remind everyone that YES, Toothless will meet Hiccup, he just comes in later.**

XXXXXXXX

Gobber pounded a sword with a mallet back in the forge. His hits were lazy and the sword was dented and about ready to break in half.

He just felt so lonely without his little apprentice chattering his ear off.

Hiccup had been missing for two days now. Was he lost? Was he hurt? Was he in danger?

_'What a stupid question,' _he thought. Of course Hiccup was in danger. He was off somewhere all alone, with no protection or anything. He was t safe!

Gobber picked up the sword in dismay and threw it into the scrape pile.

Gobber always worked better when he had someone talking to him while he worked. And since Hiccup was always talking, his work was usually pretty close to perfect.

Now, without Hiccup, Gobber's forge felt like it was missing something, an important piece that was desperately needed to keep the place whole.

Gobber had managed to stay calm since Stoick came to him with the bad news, but he was hitting his breaking point now.

Both Stoick and Astrid and everyone else felt bad, but Gobber felt the guiltiest of them all. Hiccup was like a son to him (and he was the closest thing to a father Hiccup had), and now he felt as if he, like his forge, were missing something.

_'I shoulda seen the signs,' _Gobber thought. _'Hiccup was always bein' teased and hurt by everyone. I shoulda done somethin'. I shoulda said somethin'.'_

Gobber knew that Hiccup was being bullied, but Hiccup refused to let him help. He'd come in to work covered in bruises and the occasional broken bone, but he refused to let Gobber help him. He'd patch himself up, but Gobber could tell that Hiccup was in terrible pain.

And he was so small. Hiccup was naturally small, but once, Gobber accidentally walked in on Hiccup when he was changing his clothes after falling in the mud (That's what Hiccup said, but Gobber was sure that Hiccup was pushed), and he was shocked by what he saw.

Hiccup was nothing but skin and bones. Gobber could see his ribs, his arms and legs were thin and bony. To top it off, at that moment, Hiccup's stomach growled, and he wrapped an arm around his small torso in pain. It made Gobber wonder how much he ate.

Stoick was rarely home with Hiccup, he was gone so much that when Hiccup was a small child, he'd go to bed hungry because he had no one to help him make food. And he didn't know how to cook. Not that he was allowed to, Stoick didn't want Hiccup getting too close to a cooking fire needed for cooking.

Hiccup eventually taught himself how to cook, but Gobber later realized that he barely ever had food to eat. If Gobber had to guess, Hiccup usually just lived off bread and water. No wonder he was so small, he must have been so hungry!

Gobber tried to help, he'd often steal fish from the fishermen at the docks and tried to give it to Hiccup, but he refused, saying that he didn't want someone else's food (Hiccup didn't know it was stolen). Gobber then started sneaking fish into Hiccup's house without his or Stoick's knowledge, so Hiccup would think Stoick brought it in.

But Hiccup didn't eat that either. Since he figured his father brought the food in, he was afraid Stoick would be angry for eating it without permission.

Gobber could only imagine how many times Hiccup cried himself to sleep at night, feeling unloved, terribly hungry, covered in bruises and possibly infected cuts all over his body.

_'I am the worst of 'em all,' _Gobber thought. _'I shoulda just taken Hiccup ta the side and treated his wounds, even if he didn' want me ta. I shoulda just forced the food on 'im, I mean, if he wouldn' eat it on his own, what else could I 'a done!'_

Gobber sat down and looked out the window of his workspace. It was nighttime now, and most villagers were heading to bed. The few that were out looked upset. Guilty even.

Stoick wasn't back yet. He had been out in the woods all day, looking for his boy. He had left his brother, Spitlout, in charge while he was gone.

Gobber was actually confused about Spitlout at that particular moment. Spitlout was Snotlout's father, and Snotlout was one of Hiccup's tormentors.

And Spitlout had this strange ability to figure out what his son was up to, even if no one told him. He knew Snotlout was going to have a bond fire in the middle of the woods once, and managed to stop him just before he could start.

It was a sixth-sense of sorts. Spitlout always seemed to know what Snotlout was up to.

So why didn't he know his own son was hurting his cousin? Why didn't he stop him? Hiccup was his nephew for Thor's sake! Why didn't he notice?!

_'Because he didn' care,'_ Gobber thought miserably. _'No one did.'_

Gobber always knew that nobody in the village really seemed to care whether or not something happened to Hiccup, but the idea that his own family didn't seem too upset over him being bullied hit him like a ton of bricks.

_'Dear Odin,' _Gobber prayed. _'If you are watching, if you have ever, ever cared for our little village, then please, please keep Hiccup safe. Please led him back home so we can apologize for out sins.'_

Everyone had their sins towards Hiccup. Stoick ignored him, Snotlout attacked him, Astrid broke his heart hundreds upon hundreds of times...

And Gobber failed to help Hiccup. He had tried, but he failed each and every time.

Gobber felt so guilty, he thought that everyone else had somehow gotten the better end of the deal with their sins.


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up people? You guys have been really going at it in the reviews ever since I asked whether or not you people wanted H/A or H/Oc.**

**Anyway, first, I'd like to thank TheAnvil7558 for counting up the reviews and messaging me about it, seeing as he did me a favor, counting them up before I could. Thanks a ton for doing that for me :)**

**Anyway, the winner of the H/A Vs. H/Oc is...**

**Hiccup x Astrid!**

**I'd like to thank;**

**Guest**

**Toothless**

**Jacob**

**Andrew**

**Unknown person**

**Guest**

**Porcupain**

**Theanvil7558**

**alpha darkwolf**

**NightsAnger**

**for their ten votes for H/A. I'd also like to thank;**

**SARA Villa**

**Guest**

**Toothless27357**

**Mary 142635**

**Guest**

**scottsh0t**

**Alexa Twilight**

**For their contributes. 7 to 10. For a second, I thought you guys were gonna tie it, and I wasn't sure what I was gonna do there. ;)**

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter, but there's some stuff I need to explain. I RECOMMEND READING THIS NEXT PART;**

**We're shifting gears quite a bit. You guys might get a little confused, so bear with me. BTW, this A/N contains some CHARACTER SPOILERS!**

**In this chapter, we're mainly focusing on Alta Walker, an Oc of mine, only in this story, she is a farm girl, not the chief's daughter, and she has a preteen-like Typhoomerang named Bois instead of a TimberJack. We're telling most of this chapter from her POV, so try not to get confused.**

**Also, this chapter is slightly similar to the beginning of part one of 'Heather Report' in Riders of Berk, the way Hiccup is found it like that. (I never finished that episode, I need to take a look at it.)**

**Also, the name of Alta's tribe is called the Red Raven Tribe. IDK why I named it that, that name just came to me for no particular reason.**

**And their island's named Highland, named after a band of the same name.**

**ALSO, I put Alvis in this too, only he's older and is a blond. And I changed his last name. Gillmen. If you read my Author's Note at the end, you'll see why I named him that.**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter! I hope it lives up to you guy's expectations :)**

XXXXXX

Run Away

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 6- Three Dragon Riders

The last thing Hiccup was expecting when he woke up in the morning was to find three odd teenagers staring at him. Even more unecpected, a dragon he did not know the name to tried to attack him, shoving it's head into the gash in the boat to get him! Even MORE unexpected, one of the teen, a girl who was probably his age, shooed it away like it was nothing!

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he was dreaming.

But when he crawled out of the boat and faced the three teens, named Alvis, Ot and Alta, and Alta put her hands on his shoulder to prevent him from leaving, he knew he wasn't dreaming at all. They pushed for a name, then pushed for where is parents were.

Hiccup, however, did now want to tell them he was the son of Stoick the Vast. _Everyone_ had heard of him. He was scared they would send him back home if he told.

"Come on, Hiccup, you can tell us," Alta pushed slightly. "Why are you here? Where are you're parents?"

"They-they're dead," Hiccup said, thinking quickly. Actually, the words just kind of popped out of his mouth. It was the best exscuse he could come up with.

XXXXXXX

Alta Walker loved dragons. They were practically her entire life. She learned about them, talked about them, saved them from hunters and dragon haters. It was very rare for her to be seen doing anything that didn't have anything to do with dragons.

But every now and then, Alta would come across something that she just couldn't help but get involved with.

Or, in this case, someone. Alta never really saw him coming.

It was cold when she woke up one morning. It was getting close to winter, which greatly annoyed Alta. she hated snow.

And she also hated mornings. If she could have, Alta would have slept through the morning.

Unfortunately, Alta was a farm girl. She had to wake up early to help her parents and the other farmers with the stock, one of the few things she did that didn't usually involve dragons. The village had a long winter ahead of them and they needed to finish with the crops or the Red Raven Tribe would go hungry. They depended on her.

And it didn't help one bit that Bois really wanted to go flying.

Bois was a dragon, a Typhoomerang. Alta found the poor thing all alone in the woods of her village a few years before. He was just a baby, the runt of the liter, apparently abandoned by his mother.

But when Alta found him, he immediately became attached to her. He was her absolute favorite dragon ever.

When Alta got done with her usual chores, she decided to take Bois out as pre-usual.

"Well, good day, Mr. Bossy," Alta said sarcastically to her dragon, who had spent the whole morning banging on the roof of her house just to get her attention.

Bois starting making noises, a cross between a growl and chattering his teeth, his equivalent to laughing.

Alta mimicked his noises.

"Alright, chores are done. It's your time. Come on." She made a hand motion, simply pointing her finger towards the ground in a 'get down here' kind of gesture.

Bois came down to her, flying from the roof of the house to the ground, gently butting hit head against his rider.

Alta giggled as she strapped on Bois's saddle and saddle bag, and climbed onto her dragon. Bois was getting really big and his crazy wingspan made it hard to climb on top of him. Not that Alta really cared.

She gave a command and Bois immediately took to the sky.

Alta always loved flying. Each time she rode Bois was an adventure. It was a dream come true. On the ground, she felt as if she were weighed down by the ball and chain used on prisoners.

But up in the air, Alta felt free as a bird. The wind through her long brown hair, the sun in her eyes, being able to actually touch the clouds. Flying made Alta forget all her worried, it made her feel as if she were a dragon. She often had dreams where she was a dragon, soaring through the air with others of her kind.

Then again, Alta was pretty sure everyone in the Red Raven tribe had similar dreams like that. Everyone owned a dragon, you were considered strange if you didn't have one.

While other Vikings wasted their time in an unnecessary war with the dragons, learning about them the hard way for all the wrong reasons, the Red Ravens preferred to learn about dragons via a more gentle approach, and actually making friends with them.

That was why nobody ever seemed to come to their island, Highland.

Even if no other tribes listened.

Bois dive-bombed down to the ground after a while, making Alta's hair (literally) stand on end for a few seconds, then gracefully landed on the sandy ground of the small beach surrounding the island.

"That never gets old!" Alta exclaimed to Bois, who looked quite please with himself. Alta smirked at him.

Alta looked at the sun. It was still really early in the day.

Having nothing better to do, Alta decided to start hunting for some seashells.

She did find several, along with some oysters, dragon scales, dragon claws and a few other things that washed up on shore.

She was always finding random things on the beach for some odd reason, a lot of old junk came along the streams.

Alta always figured they were random objects lost by sea traders. This included small weapons and the occasional article of clothing.

So she wasn't all too shocked or surprised to find a small piece of green fabric while she was searching.

Alta thought nothing of it. It was just another piece of old clothing.

'I can clean and dry it, then use it to make a blanket or a shirt or something,' Alta thought as she shoved her shells and fabric into Bois's saddle bag.

"What'cha got there?"

Alta would have jumped ten feet into the air if she were able to, she was so surprised. Bois growled in warning.

Whipping around, she gave the person who spoke a dirty look.

"Thor, Alvis! Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?!"

Alvis Gillmen was a fellow dragon trainer. A sixteen-year-old boy, one year older than Alta, who had blond hair and blue eyes **(A/N-I changed his appearance)**.

Unlike most Vikings in the Red Raven Tribe, Alvis preferred water over fire. He rode a Scaldron he named Scaldy.

That was why he was on the beach that day. He was feeding Scaldy. Alvis acted as the island's water support, meaning he searched for enemy ships by water rather than air. He also kept the Tidal Class dragons at bay and gave them instructions

Alvis snickered at Alta's reaction. "Sorry, Alta."

Alta glared at him. "And if you must know, I got seashells and some cloth."

"Nice. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Alta pointed out.

"Besides that," Alvis continued. He got all serious now. "Have we had any shipwrecks recently?"

"None that I know of," Alta answered. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause me and Ot found this small lifeboat all battered up farther 'long the beach." Alvis pointed down towards east.

"Hmm, that's weird," Alta mused. "She we go check it out?"

"Probably. There's a huge hole in tha side an' Ot saw somethin' movin' in there. I think it might be a dragon."

"Why didn't you help it?" Alta asked in shock.

"We were gonna, but then we saw you flyin' overhead," Alvis explained. "We thought ya'd might like ta take a look for yerself. It's small, but not, like, baby dragon small. Or Terrible Terror small. An' it's not all that big either."

Alta shrugged. That didn't seem like a very good excuse for a possibly injured dragon, but Alvis led her down the beach.

They came across a small lifeboat at the edge of the beach. They found Ot nearby.

Ot was the carefree one of the group. A redhead who liked to joke around, he got yelled at most by the locals. He liked to play small pranks and could never get enough attention.

"I think it's a baby dragon," Ot said as Alta and Alvis approached him.

"Probably," Alta said. "I'll go see."

Cautiously, Alta went over to the boat. It had a huge hole in the side and the inside was blocked from the sun, next to impossible to see in.

But that didn't stop Alta from trying.

Accompanied by the two boys, Alta moved slowly towards the dragon.

But it wasn't a dragon at all.

A boy.

A boy, no older than... Twelve? Fourteen? She couldn't tell. He was a scrawny little one, small and helpless.

Alta immediately felt bad.

"Can I keep it?" Ot asked.

"Ot! It's a human being! Not an object!" Alvis stated harshly. Ot groaned. Bois nudged his head against Alta, pushing his was forward.

"Be quiet, you'll scare him!" Alta whisper-shouted. Alvis and Ot quieted down.

Careful not to startle him, Alta crawled further into the boat, gently shaking his arm.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

The boy groaned like he didn't want to wake up. He slowly raised his head.

He had light brown hair and big green eyes, and freckles across his face. He was small, as said before. He was probably fourteen like Alta guessed, but he could have passed as younger. He was probably a village runt left out to die.

Which would explain why he was all alone out there.

He was wearing brown boots and thin, brown pants, as well as a green tunic that was torn along the front (Which would explain the piece of fabric Alta found. She never saw that coming), as well as a brown fur vest. He had a bag next to him.

The boy gave the three teenagers a strange look, as if he were expecting them to attack his any second.

"Hey there," Alta said, cautious not to startle the boy, who did not look well.

"Umm..." The boy didn't even get to finish, as Bois decided that now would be a goo time to sniff the boy. He poked his head forward and his nostrils flared.

The boy gasped in fear, trying to back away, unsuccessfully seeing as his back quickly met the wall of the boat.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" Alta said, quickly pushing Bois's head away from the boy. "It's okay. He won't hurt you."

The boy stared at them like they were crazy. Alta wasn't surprised. Didn't matter how open-minded a Viking could be, there was always that clear moment when a newcomer thinks the Red Raven Tribe is crazy when they see the dragons.

But, then again, they were Vikings. Crazy is what they do.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you," Alta said soothingly. "Why don't you come on out of there?"

A look of uncertainty flashed across the boy's face, clearly debating whether or not he should trust them, or just stay hauled up in the overturned boat.

But Alta offered her hand, giving a gentle smile to him. There was no way in hell **('Scuse the bad word)** she was leaving someone like that alone, completely defenseless.

He took her hand cautiously.

Alta grinned again. "It's okay. No need to be shy."

"Uhh..." The boy's voice trailed off, like he had no idea what to say. He was acting like he were expecting them to throw him off the island any moment now.

"It's cool," Alta said happily, trying to lighten the mood, though why she was so nice to a stranger was beyond her two friends. It was probably just pure instinct.

Bois started to bounce around the newcomer, trying to make him happy, but only succeeded in freaking him out more.

"Bois, stop that! You're scaring him!" Alta scolded.

"W-Why is it w-wearing a s-saddle?" The boy asked.

"He's her dragon," Ot stated, like that should have been obvious to the newcomer.

The boy was clearly confused.

"Uh, don't worry about it," Alvis said quickly, nervously. "He won't hurt you.

"I'm Alvis," he continued. "And this is Alta, and the wise guy over there is Ot." He gestured to his two friends. "Why don't you tell us _your_ name?"

The boy hesitated, probably thinking of whether or not he should respond, before mumbling something under his breath.

"...H-up..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Alta asked.

"Hiccup..." The boy said quietly.

Alta grinned at him. "Hi, Hiccup," She greeted. Now she was possitive he was a village runt. It was tradition to call a runt a hiccup. Alta always hated that, it wasn't their fault they were small.

"Hiccup, what brings you to our island?" Alta asked carefully, knowing that he might not want to answer her.

She was right. Hiccup tried to back away from her, but Alta wouldn't let him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. When she felt his vest, and was immediately confused.

Examining the vest more closely, she realized that this vest was made specially. It was a vest traditionally worn by the heirs of village chiefs, as a way of identifying the. Hiccup was some chief's kid.

'So the village runt is also the son of a chief?' Alta thought. 'That's something you don't see everyday.'

"Come on, Hiccup, you can tell us," Alta pushed slightly, figuring he was replaced by a different family member as the heir and left to die. It happened all the time. "Why are you here? Where are you're parents?"

"They-they're dead," Hiccup said.

Alta said nothing. Now she could more or less figure out what happened. It was always hard enough loosing family, but this was different for village runts. It was usually the parents who protected them, but if something happened to the parents, then there was no stoping the members of the village to get rid of the runt.

**(This part is just a tiny bit morbid)** The only reason Alta knew this was because she had found the remains of small Vikings in boats before (As said before, a _lot_ of junk washed up on the shores of Highland). Alta always gave them a real Viking funeral, sending the boat back out and lighting it on fire. They deserved that much.

At that moment, Alta felt incredibly grateful that she found Hiccup before he could suffer the same fate.

Speaking of Hiccup, he was now trying to scootch away from the three riders.

Alta's grip on his shoulders tightened. A little _too_ tight. Hiccup gave a slight yelp of pain. She lossened her grip.

"Sorry," she mumbled. More clearly, she said, "I'm sorry about your parents, Hiccup. But do you _really_ want to wonder around in a small boat all by yourself?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Alta's arm got yanked by Alvis. He started to pull her a few feet away with Ot not too far behind.

"'Scuse us for a moment," Alvis said, smiling what was clearly a fake smile.

Alvis and Ot pulled Alta into a group huddle, talking in hushed whispers..

"'Da hell are ya doing?!" Alvis hissed quietly.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to help him!" Alta responded harshly.

"Alta, this ain't no baby dragon!" Alvis stated. "I'm all for helpin' those less fortunate, but think 'bout it! Some random kid comes along, completely unharmed, on _Highland_ of all places! Ya know, the island that makes _friends_ with dragons instead 'a killin' 'em! Fer all we know, he's a _spy_!"

"I'm with Alvis on this one!" Ot said.

"Oh come on, guys!" Alta hassled. "If her were here to spy, then he'd be an big idiot to do so. What tribe in their right minds would sent a village runt to spy?! Besides, Highland is shrouded in mystery, hardly anyone knows we exsist! And no way in Vallhara could anyone possibly pinpoint our location so easily!

"And," Alta continued, "The boy is skinny as a stick! No way would anyone send a kid, a _kid_ Alvis, to a dragon training island, unarmed! Face it! He's here purely by coincidence!"

"But still! I don' trust 'em!" Alvis said.

"Me neither!" Ot said.

"You don't have to trust him! Just help him!" Alta stated.

Alta whipped away from her friends. They did have a point, but an irrational point that was always concered by Alta's more realistic points. Who would ever send a small, possibly malnurished fourteen-year-old as a spy? He was clearly here by accident.

And no way was she leaving him alone. Dragons weren't _all_ Alta thought about.

"Listen Hiccup," Alta sait, surprised that the boy hadn't run off yet. "I understand that you're scared, but maybe we can help you."

"I-I don't know," Hiccup stuttered, apparently not liking how Alvis and Ot were staring at him.

"Oh don't mind them," Alta reassured, shooting her two friends a dirty look. When Hiccup didn't answer, Alta said, "It's not like you have anywhere else to go, right?"

Hiccup's face dropped. Alta felt like a jerk now, using his emotions against him after whatever her had been through, but it was either that or drag the kid back to the village the hard way.

Before anyone knew it, Alta was now leading Hiccup back to the village, her friends and dragon right behind.

XXXXXXXX

**While writing the ending line, I could totally imagine a silly picture of Alta taking Hiccup by the arm all happy-like with a big smile, Hiccup looking all nervous, Alvis and Ot looking irritated while walking behind them, and Bois jus walking behind them**

**Some of the stuff in this story are just stuff I made up on the spot. IDK where the ideas came from. Maybe it's because I listen to my fave songs while writing. This is probably my fave chapter so far, next to the last one.**

**There's a small pun on Alvis's last name.**

**Gillmen. GILL-men. It's suppose to be a small joke, because water creatures have gills, and Alvis rides a Scaldron, which is a Tidal Class dragon.**

**Even funnier, Alvis gets his last name from a boy in my class on the same last name, only it's Gilmen, with one L.**

**P.S. Can you guys please do me a favor and read this Danny Phantom FanFiction called 'Good To Be King by ectoly. The story only has three chapters, and the writer hasn't updated in the past few months. I'm dyin' to read what's next and I'm getting kind of inpatient. Maybe getting a few new reviews might encourage the writer to update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it :), 'cause I've got relatives coming over soon for Thankgiving, so I'm probably not going to update for a while.**

Run Away

HTTYD FanFiction

Chapter 7- Meet The Red Raven Tribe

Hiccup's POV

Put yourself in Hiccup's boots. You just ran away from home, you wash up on the shored of an island that;

One, Rides dragins instead of kills them

AND...

Two, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Really, Hiccup was confused on that. He had gotten there only overnight so it must have been close, but the thing it no one from his tribe ever talked about a dragon training island. No way it just _appeared_ overnight.

Anyway, you wake up to see three strange teens and an unknown species of dragon all staring at you. What would you do?

Your initial reaction would probably be to cut and run. And That's probably what Hiccup would have done, had Alta not taken him by the shoulders and began leading him to the village.

But, then again, Hiccup had nowhere else to he could stay here just for a night or two, then sneek away. After all, he lied about his parents. In reality, his father was, in fact, alive. And his mother... She had been kidnapped by a dragon when he was just a baby. He didn't actually know whether or not she was dead, but since she never came back, it was safe to say that she was.

"So, um... What kind of dragon is that?" Hiccup asked, nervously pointing at Bois.

"Oh! He's a Typhoomerang!" Alta answered gleefully.

Hiccup stared at her, confused. "I have never heard a... 'Typhoonerang'? Is that how you pronounce it?"

"Yes," Alta said. "And the reason you've never heard of it is probably because it was only discovered recently." Alta explained, "And it only lives on certain islands, particuarlly ones with lots of eels. This dragon actually eats eels!"

Hiccup was confused. "So what if it eats eels?" He asked.

Ot snickered a bit. "Hiccup, most dragons we know og are afraid og eels, just plain _terrified_. But the Typhoonerang will quite literally snatch an eel from your hands if you offer it one."

"Oh," Hiccup said plainly. "I didn't know that."

"Your old tribe really didn' know?" Alvis asked.

"I-I..." Hiccup didn't know what to say. But Alta came to his aid.

"Alvis," she said. "Hiccup's obviously from an island that doesn't try to make friends with dragons! We learned about the eel thing through studying dragons the gentle way. If we hadn't, then we probably wouldn't have known either."

Alvis shrugged. "Why do ya have ta be so right 'bout practically everything?"

"Because I don't jump to conclusions like you do," Alta pointed out.

"But how did you manage to get your hands on a new species of dragon?" Hiccup asked. "Wouldn't most people leave in in someone else's hands?"

"I got to keep him because I found _this_ particular one as a baby, all alone in the woods," Alta explained. "And he wouldn't let anybody but me get near him, so they had no choice but to let him stay with me.

"Okay then. So, um, where are we going?"

"To our village, where else?" Alvis said.

"Do you all have dragons?" Hiccup asked.

Ot snickered again. "Hiccup, it's concidered abnormal in our tribe to _not_ to own a dragon."

"Oh," was all Hiccup had to say. He was about to entire a tribe that was packed with trained dragons. He'd better watch his back if he wanted to live. He didn't trust anything around here yet.

When they finally entered the village, Hiccup almost forgot how to breathe.

"While most places have dragon problems, we don't," Alta talked aimlessly about the town. "Around here, they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if that's what you want to call it."

She wasn't kidding. Hiccup could see hundreds upon hundreds of dragons flying high and low, left and right all around their people, in and out of beautiful, mulitcolored stables that sat on costom-made building to support their weight, that seemed to have been painted by numerous different people, as each stable was painted with different styles and colors Mother dragons came in and out of the stables, either to feed their young or teach their babies how to fly.

The feeding stations looked somewhat like a fountain that had been designed and built for dragons to perch on without breaking, and instead of water, there were filled with wither, what Hiccup guessed were, some kind of dragon treats or every kind of fish imaginable. Each station was made of shiny glass-like stones and shining metal, beautifully crafted by hand and shined like the morning sun.

The 'full-service dragon wash' was, what looked like, another pond, only about three times bigger than the feeding stations. Each was filled with water and had a huge, rolling pin-like mechanisim with dull spikes to really clean the dragons' scales **(IDK what those things are called, sorry.)**

The fire prevention was simple, yet Hiccup also concidered it brilliant. It was simply a bucket filled with water hanging my rope above houses. All someone had to do was fly over to the bucket and knock it over when a fire was burning.

The whole village was at peace with the winged beasts. The place was a montage of different size, color, and species of dragons, so many Hiccup wasn't able to count.

"Dear Odin..." Hiccup's voice trailed off. It was so amazing, he was having trouble putting it into words, even in his own mind.

"Do you like it?" Ot asked, smirking.

"I-I don't have the words..." Hiccup stuttered.

Alta smiled. "Yeah, I've lived here my whole life, and I can't get over it every time I get back here after a fly."

"H-How do you managed with so many dragons out and about?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh, we've had the occasional accident every now an' again," Alvis explained. "But other than that, we've neva had too much of a problem with 'em."

"I guess over the years, the Red Raven Tribe has just developed our own stratagies for living with the dragons," Ot said.

"Why do you call yourselves the 'Red Raven Tribe'?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh! Because of the legend!" Alta explained."There's a whole legend surrounding our tribe and our peace with dragons!"

"A legend?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah!" Alta said excitedly. "Wanna hear?!"

"Oh great, here we go again," Ot muttered. "Alta loves stories."

"I'll keep it short, Ot," Alta said, before continuing.

"You see Hiccup, while it might not seem like it, our tribe was actually only began to form about fourteen years ago."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, amazed. The village seemed well-loved and looked as if it were lived in for much longer.

"Yep," Alta said, moving on. "The story goes that an unnamed woman started the tribe. It's been said that she used to live on a dragon killing island with her husband.*

"However, she didn't like all the killing. She always pleaded with her husband and her tribe to stop the fighting. But no one would listen.

"Then, one night, during a raid, a dragon of a species she had never seen before broke into her home and was in her her small, newborn baby's room. Out of panic, she grabbed a weapon and rushed to protect her baby. But what she saw truly baffled her.

"What she saw was proof of everything she believed. That wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected her own. But then, her husband came bardging in, and during the struggle, the mother was taken from the baby!"

"Oh no!" Hiccup said.

"Sad, isn't it?" Alta asked, as if she really needed and answer. "But the ending gets happier. The dragon took her to his nest, which was filled with every dragon you can imagine and much, _much_ more! She saw that dragons were not horrible monsters, but gifts to us from the Gods.

"Then, one day, she met a man named Hairke the Maximum, whom was banished from his tribe for hgih treason. Together, they formed the Red Raven Tribe, mostly out of outcasts of other tribes."

"Why outcasts?" Hiccup asked.

"Because an outcast almost always thinks differently from the rest of his old tribe. They see the world differently, and if they can see that there's more to life than fighting, then they can surely see the good in a dragon."

"Wait, I'm still confused as to why you're called the 'Red Ravens'?" Hiccup asked.

"Because the dragon that stole tha' woman was an unknown, intellegent an' mysterious like a raven, howeva' tha' majority of tha' dragon was red, like tha' mornin' sunrise," Alvis cut in. "Hense the term, 'red raven', although 'm pretty sure tha' woman didn' name tha' dragon that, nor did she name tha' species that eitha'."

"I was getting to that," Alta said, agravated. "Anyway, my parents joined the tribe around the same year the tribe was formed, then I was born into it. Alvis here joined when he was two with his parents, and Ot joined with his when he was a year old."

"But why do most Vikings never seem to find this island?" Hiccup asked. "And what ever happened to the woman and her dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"The reason most people don't seem to find this island is because rumor has it that the island is moving on it's own," Ot said, like that should have been obvious.

"What?!" Hiccup shouted. He had to be kidding!

"And to answer your other question, we don't know where she went," Ot continued. "One day, she left Hairke in charge and disappeared, and took her dragon with her. We think she went back to her husband to try and convince him and their son to come with her. But she never saw her again."

_'How is this island moving?'_ Hiccup asked in his head. _'How? Is it being pulled by Scaldron dragons? It is a water dragon shaped like an island? And how do you know this island is moving? Did you just read ahead of the script of this story or something?** I am starting to get freaked out right now.'_

"And like I said, that was about forteen years ago, seeing as I'm fourteen," Alta pointed out, ignoring Hiccup's unasked questions. "But Hairke's still alive. He's the chief. Now that I think about it, it might be a good idea for you two to meet. Our tribe tends to be welcoming towards outcasts and outsiders, but Hairke is the one who decided who stays and who goes."

Hiccup shivered. He really wasn't in the mood to meet another chief. The last one he knew was his own father who never accepted him. He really didn't want to see another look of disapointment on a chief's face.

Hiccup decided now was a perfect time to change the subject. "What do you do when the dragons are hurt?" He asked.

"We take 'em ta tha' old trainin' arena," Alvis said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This poor thing lost his leg to a dragon trap and lost his leg," Alta said, affectionetly petting this one particular blue dragon Hiccup didn't know the name of. It was missing its left hind leg.

They were in this old, stone-made training arean , which was basic turned into a first-aid station for dragons.

"And this little one was blinded and left for dead," Alta continued, comforting a stange green colored dragon with milky white eyes. Then it turned a different color, startling Hiccup. It reminded him of a Changewing, only it was bigger and looked more like a chameleon.

"If Hairke hadn't found him he would've died a cold and lonely death," Alta said.

"Poor thing," Hiccup said, staying a safe distance from the dragon. He could only imagine what it was like to be blind and left out all alone, having no idea where you were.

Well, actually, he _could_ imagine some of it. He was all alone just a few hours ago. And he was blind as to where he was going.

"You can pet him, if you want," Alta said, taking Hiccup's hand. "He's quite gentle."

Hiccup didn't really want to touch the dragon. Not because he was afraid, but because another dragon caught his eye.

Medium sized, black as night, a dragon that was simple yet more unique than the rest. With a wingspan of over fourty inches, it looked as though it could dominate the night sky.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Hiccup asked, his eyes glued to the black dragon.

"Ya have an eye fer dragons, Hiccup," Alvis praised. "That there dragon is a Nightfury."

"N-Nightfury?" Hiccup stuttered. Nightfuries were always feared and targeted throughout every Viking tribe. Never seen, never hit and _never_ misses a shot.

"Yep." Alta said, walking up to the dragon. "This species is incredibly rare, in fact we think this one is the last of it's kind.

"We found it shot down a while back," Alta explained. "Poor thing was caught in some kind of net that was catapulted into the sky at high speeds.

"Poor thing lost it's tail fin."

Hiccup got a closer look. Alta was right. One of the Nightfury's tail fins was gone, leaving it unable to fly.

The dragon opened it's eyes and looked strate at Hiccup, piercing green eyes that matched his immediately told him what it was feeling.

It felt trapped. Cursed to walk among the ground with humans instead of flying free as a bid with his own kind. It must have had a home somewhere, but now it was destined to be flightless. Fear, sadness and anger were all wrapped up into one as it stared at Hiccup, sad green eyes that reminded Hiccup of the boy he once was.***

**I told you guys Toothless would come in eventually.**

***If you've seen the second movie, then I'm sure it didn't take you people long to figure out who I'm talking about in the legend of the Red Raven Tribe.**

****I really had no idea how to explain why most Viking tribes don't notice Highland, so I came up with the idea that the island is moving, and no one will explain to Hiccup why the residents think that. Also, I added a little 'breaking the fourth wall' joke, as Hiccup begins to think that Ot read ahead of the script.**

*****That is a borrowed line from the video game, 'Beyond Two Souls';**

"**Sad brown eyes that reminded me of the girl I once was." This is from the Zoey ending of the game.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! I update! I should'a named this story, 'How To Train Your Procrastination,' I do it all the time!**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my own characters.**

**Short chapter, by the way.**

Run Away

HTTYD FanFiction

Chapter 8

"So, uh this Hairke guy?" Hiccup asked, still petting the Nightfury. "What's he like?"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Alta reassured.

"Poor guy got kicked out of his original tribe due to high treason," Alvis explained. "But if he hadn't been banished, we wouldn't have a good chief."

"Yeah, Hairke is pretty good at his job," Ot piped in.

"So he's the chief," Hiccup mused. "Which one of his kids is gonna take over after he retired?"

"Hairke doesn't have any kids," Ot said.

"What?" Hiccup questioned. That was absurd. It was important for a chief to have a child to replace him or her. It was tradition for the child to take over. Sure, a chief could be elected, but that could take months, even years, depending on the tribe, and no tribe wanted to remain

chief-less.

This thought made Hiccup feel somewhat guilty. He was the only heir to the Hairy Hooligans, and he, too, had virtually left them chief-less.

_'Get over it,'_ he thought._ 'They're better off without you. Besides, they have Snotlout. In his own egotistical way, he'll make a half-decent chief- I can't believe a thought like that actually crossed my mind.'_

"Hey Hiccup, are you cold?" Alta suddenly asked.

Hiccup realized for the first time since this morning that he was feeling pretty chilly.

"A little," he admitted. "Why?"

"'Cause ya got a great big tear in yar shirt," Alvis pointed out. "An' ya aren' really wearin' anythin' warm."

He was technically right. Hiccup was still wearing his usual thin brown pants, green tunic (now ripped right through the front from last night) and his wool vest. While wool is technically, it didn't really cover much.

"Yeah, you need clothes," Alta stated. "A new shirt at the very least. Can't talk to the chief dressed like that."

"And you need to eat something," Ot said. "You're skinner than a wooden pole."

Now Hiccup felt slightly uncomfortable. Normally, he was never offered any sort of kindness back home. His clothes were shabby because the women who sewed the clothes couldn't care less about him. He rarely ate because, one, everyone hated him (as expected), and two, his father didn't let him cook. So even if he had food, like fish, he couldn't eat it raw.

Though it didn't matter either way. When Hiccup found the occasional fish in the house, he left it alone. It was clearly his father's, and he didn't want to eat someone else's food and risk getting in trouble.

And he caused enough trouble as it is.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Alta asked suddenly. "Hey, are you still with us?"

"Ah! Sorry," Hiccup said quickly, blushing. He was so wrapped up in his own thought, he didn't realized that Alta was shaking her hand in front of his face.

"Well, good," Alta said, smiling. "For a second, I thought you zoned out 'cause we were boring you."

Hiccup had to laugh at that. "Trust me, Alta. Nothing on this island could possibly bore me."

Alta chuckled. "Well, come on, let's get you a new shirt."

XXXXXXX

Alta brought Hiccup to her house. Her parents were busy working in the fields to pay much attention to her and her friends bringing a strange boy into the house.

Alta had let Hiccup borrow one of her shirts, seeing as she was the only one who could match Hiccup's small stature.

It was a tunic just like his old one, but this one was red.

"Does he have a name?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"Who?" Alta was confused.

"The Nightfury? Does he have a name?" Hiccup repeated.

Alta looked down. "No, not technically. Around here, it's tradition for the rider to name a dragon, something about how when you name a dragon, you start getting attached to it. So while the people who care for the rider-less dragons have code names for them, the dragons don't actually have names."

"That's a shame," Hiccup said.

"Yeah," Alta sighed. If I had my way, they'd all be given permanent names, with or without a rider.

"And part of the problem," Alta continued, "Is there are so many dragons and not enough riders. On the bright side, a lot of them are wild dragons who just come and go. But the dragons back at the arena are ones that have injuries that can't be treated like your average wound. So they need constant attention, but no rider."

"Can't riders just take in more than one dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"That was our first idea," Alta admitted. "But it didn't work out so well. Dragons tend to be very possessive over their riders. Caring for another dragon could cause rivalry between them."

Hiccup didn't say anything. He thought about the Nightfury, alone in that arena. No other Nightfury's to befriend.

Hurt in that arena, unable to enjoy the feeling of being free when flying. Unable to feel content in who you are. Unable to feel happy.

Just like Hiccup.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still procrastinating. I hate that.**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my own characters.**

Run Away

HTTYD FanFiction

Chapter 9

After getting Hiccup that shirt, Alvis gave him a small portion of food. The reason it was small was because Alvis said that, since Hiccup was so small and only ever really at small things, he could only have small portions or he could get sick. They'd have to work their way up in that department.

By that time, it was almost sundown, and Alta figured it would be a good idea to finally talk to Hairke. On the way to the chief's house, Hiccup was a nervous wreck.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Hiccup asked nervously. "Usually village chiefs tend to take one look at me and figure I'm useless."

"'M sure ya'll be fine, Hiccup," Alvis reassured.

Never the less, Hiccup couldn't help but his behind Alta.

"Hiding from your problems isn't going to help anything, Hiccup," Alta said, trying to grab Hiccup and force him in between her and Alvis.

That one little comment immediately made Hiccup feel guilty. He left Berk, he ran away from home, where everyone hate him. Instead of staying, he ran away. Ran away from his problems just like Alta just said. He-

_'Shut up,'_ Hiccup told himself. _'It's too late, the deed is done. No turning back now.'_

"Come on, Hiccup," Alvis said, pulling him along. Hiccup realized he had been standing still for a second.

Up on a hill a bit farther away from the other homes of the village was the chief's house. Like Hiccup's home back on Berk, it had the same basic design as the other houses, only bigger. Alta promptly dragged him to the front door.

"You're very direct, you know that right?" Hiccup noted as Alta knocked on the chief's door.

"Yep," Alta said, smirking.

"Don' sound so surprised," Alvis stated.

The trio waited patiently for Hairke to answer the door. After a few minutes, however, he did not come. Alta, now appearing a bit confused, knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Funny," Alta mused, baffled. "He's usually home for a few minutes at this time."

"Maybe he's off at the Great Hall fer some meeting," Alvis suggested.

"Wouldn't we already know if Chief had a meeting?" Alta asked.

"Maybe it was one of those unexpected emergency meeting things."

"But what would it be for?" Alta questioned. "I mean, look around. Do you see any kind of situation that would cause a meeting?"

Hiccup stared off into space while Alvis answered. He wasn't really listening at that moment. He both did and didn't want to get this chief thing over with. He did because the anticipation was killing him inside. It was like the suspense of waiting for his father to return home when Hiccup was in trouble.

But he didn't want to go through with this because Hiccup was _not_ looking forward to being thrown off the island, sad and alone again.

Alta and Alvis began to bicker. A few dragons flew overhead, completely uninterested in the three teens. Hiccup looked up to see what kind of dragons they were.

But saw something else. Or, to be more specific, _someone_ else.

An older man staring at the teens, more specifically Hiccup, from an upstairs window. About as tall as his own father from what Hiccup could see, with a long, traditional black beard and matching hair hiding underneath a Viking helmet. Viking armor covered his beefy arms and shoulders.

Hiccup had seen more than his share of large Vikings. That wasn't the strange thing. The strange thing was the fact that Hairke was staring at _him_. Brown eyes wide with shock and surprise watched him as though he were a new species of dragon that had just been discovered. His look made Hiccup feel even more self-conscious than usual.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Hiccup asked, "I-Is that him?" He pointed up to the window.

Alta and Alvis momentarily stopped talking to glance up.

"Da heck?" Alvis began to pound on the door. "Hey Hairke! Why're ya hidin' from us like that?"

"Yeah, Hairke, open the door!" Alta shouted. "Get out of there! We want you to meet someone!"

Hiccup asked, "Does he always watch people like some sort of creepy stalker or something?"

"No," Alta confirmed. Now it was her turn to give him a strange look. "Why would you say something like that? That's weird, Hiccup."

"Look at him!" Hiccup exclaimed. "He's staring at me like I'm a dragon under a telescope! Why is he doing that?"

"Hairke, stop being weird!" Alvis shouted as Hairke disappeared from the window. Half a minute later, the door opened. Hairke opened the door.

"Oh thank the Gods," he said, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"Huh?" Hiccup was confused.

"'Huh' is right, why were you staring at him?" Alta asked.

"'M sorry, Alta," Hairke said apologetically. "I-I thought I saw someone I used ta know."

"Who'd ya mistake Hiccup fer?" Alvis asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," Hairke stated before turning his attention back to Hiccup. "Who is this?"

"Hairke," Alta said cautiously, as the chief's earlier behavior spooked her. She wrapped her arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "This is out new friend, Hiccup. We found him on the beach."

"The beach?" Hairke questioned, studying Hiccup once more, making Hiccup feel uncomforable.

"Seriously, Hairke," Alvis said. "What is up wit' tha' starin'? Yer freakin' me out."

"I apologize," Hairke stated. It's just Hiccup reminds me of an old friend. How did you end up here, Hiccup?"

"Got banished from his home," Alta answered for him (Thank the Gods). "We found him hiding in a small, banged up boat. Can he stay here? I promise he wouldn't be any trouble, and he doesn't have anywhere to go."

Apparently, Alta liked talking for others. This made Hiccup somewhat glad. If Alta asked Hairke for him, he didn't have to ask himself. It just felt far too awkward.

Hairke stared at the three teens, thinking. "Hiccup, what do you think of dragons?"

Now Hiccup had to answer himself. Kind of hiding behind his two new friends, Hiccup gave the chief his answer.

"Well, they're not as bad as I originally thought," Hiccup admitted.

"Why do you think this?"

"Well, Alta and Alvis showed me the dragons in the Dragon Infirmary, and they're much more gentle than others make them out to be."

"People?" Hairke questioned.

"You know," Hiccup said nervously. "Regular, crazy, dragon-killing Vikings."

Hairke remained silent for another moment before he started laughing.

"You seem pretty open-minded," Hairke stated, patting Hiccup on the shoulder with an almost bruising force.

"So what's your answer?" Alta asked.

"I don't see why not, " Hairke said. "He can stay."

**This chapter feels really lazy to me.**

**I'm trying to give Hairke a somewhat more open-minded, yet stubborn personality in this story, (Like Stoick in the TV franchise), unlike in TNLFAH. So far, he sounds more like a kind-hearted kid who can't hold in their emotions or curiosity. I want him to be kind-hearted, but to a somewhat lesser degree. I need to work on it.**

**SPOILER ALERT; If you didn't pick up on the small hint, Hairke was referring to Valka when he saw Hiccup. He mistook him for her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Run Away

Chapter 10

HTTYD FanFiction

"That went better than I expected," Alta mused, laying out some blankets and pillows for Hiccup.

"I know," Hiccup said, sighing in relief. "I was expecting much worse. Most chiefs look at me and mentally debate whether or not to throw me into the ocean to be eaten by Scaldrons." Alta chuckled at this.

"But Hairke seemed pretty down-to-earth," Hiccup continued. Were those the right words?

"Yeah, most people believe that he is your typical, hot-headed chief when they hear he got banished for treason," Alta stayed, getting an extra blanket from her closet. "I don't know his whole story, but what I do know is that he isn't the violent type. He'd good at controlling his anger. Hey, anger is one letter short of danger."

Sitting on Alta's bed, Hiccup sighed. Bois, who was also in the room at the time, gently nudged his knee.

"It's just everyone takes a look at my mistakes and automatically assumes I do them on purpose. Like I want to make the people around me miserable. But they were just mistakes. I didn't mean to destroy anything."

Alta didn't know what 'mistakes' Hiccup meant exactly, but she responded anyway. "Hiccup, a life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing."

"Excuse me?" Hiccup wasn't sure of he had heard her right.

"Ya know," Alta continued. "Because the benefit to making mistakes is you get to learn from them?"

"Hmm, good point," Hiccup said. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"I spend a lot of time thinking," Alta said. Finishing what she was doing, she continued, saying, "I know it's not the best, but it's better than nothing."

Alta had fashioned a makeshift bed out of folded blankets, then took some unfolded blankets and pillows and plopped them on top. "It'll be just like camping out."

"I could never camp out," Hiccup said. "Because I would always end up doing something stupid and get in trouble."

"So you're accident prone," Alta stated, sitting down next to Hiccup. "Not your fault."

"And why would you think that?"

"I got a lot of free time," Alta said. "Like I said, I spend a lot of time thinking to myself. You'd be surprised what a person's mind can figure out with a little silence and alone time. I get some of my best ideas from that, particuarlly at night, when I'm suppose to be asleep."

Hiccup know _exactly_ what she meant. He got some of his best ideas while alone (Seeing as he didn't have any friends to keep him busy), and he also got a lot of ideas at night too.

"Though I can only imagine what it was like to be thrown out of your own home." Alta said suddenly. "What was it like? Scary? Sad?"

"Scary," Hiccup said hesitantly, thinking about how he wasn't technically banished. "But in a way, I was also kind of glad. Nobody wanted me. And I didn't want to be some place I wasn't wanted."

"What did you say to everyone when you left?" Alta asked.

"I-I didn't really say anything," Hiccup said, seeing as nobody knew he was leaving at the time. "Not like they would have listened."

"I think I already know what I would say if I was getting thrown off my island and they asked if I had any last words" Alta stated.

"Really?" Hiccup asked, somewhat amazed this girl already knew what she would say. "What would your last words be?"

"'Go away, last words are for fools who haven't said enough,'" Alta said, loudly. "After all, if everyone was mocking me when I left, they're the fools, seeing as they still have plenty to say when I leave."

"Y-Yeah..." Hiccup did not see that coming. Alta was a strange girl.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should get to bed."

"Good idea," Hiccup said, getting up. "Um, thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's cool," Alta said. "You've had a long day. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Hiccup slipped into his 'bed'. "Goodnight Alta."

"G'night Hiccup," Alta said, getting into her own bed.

As Hiccup rolled over in the sheets, Alta watched him. Hiccup seemed so lonely and void of hope, as if he had been trying to years to earn the approval of his people, only to spiral back to square one. They didn't appreciate him. They broke him. They broke his trust.'

_'What breaks in a moment may take years to mend,' _Alta thought to herself, rolling over onto her back. _'Just like Hiccup's trust. I doubt he trusts me all that much.'_

XXXXX

**(Back on Berk)**

Astrid couldn't sleep. Worry are away at her heart like a pack of wild Terrors.

It was midnight on Berk. The sky was dark and stormy, both matching Astrid's mood and making the new moon nearly impossible to see. The moon's near invisibility reminded Astrid of how she never noticed Hiccup. He was the new moon, and the clouds were her ignorance to his true kindness and talents.

Thunder could be heard in the distance. Every clap of lightning screamed in the blond Viking's ears, reminding her of everyone's old desire to scream at Hiccup everyone he so much as step foot outside his house.

_'Hiccup has been gone for too long,'_ Astrid thought, kicking her blankets off her legs. _'I'm worried.'_

Worried? That was the understatement of the century. The fact that she didn't know where Hiccup was (or whether or not he was safe, hurt, scared, kidnapped or, Gods forbid, dead) ate away at Astrid's nerves, to the point where she is completely losing touch with her Viking side, and her inner, friendly, worry-wart self was taking over.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, Astrid sat up and sighed. She couldn't sleep, not while knowing the village screw-up was out there somewhere probably in grave trouble.

_'What if he's hurt?'_ Astrid thought, getting up._ 'For all I know, he's already messed up big time. He's probably broken every bone in his body by now. Now, he's probably waiting for a pack of wild dragons to come and rip the flesh off his bones!'_

Astrid felt a tear run down her face. Realizing this, she quickly wiped it away.

_'Okay, Astrid,' _she told herself._ 'Calm down. Take a deep breath. Hiccup can take care of himself... Somewhat. Surely he knows better than to build some half-wit contraption while he's out there. Surely he knows his inventions will only put him in more danger.'_

_'I don't know,'_ said a tiny voice, nagging at Astrid in the back of her mind. _'Hiccup's never known better than to stop inventing after dozens of his 'ideas' destroyed half the village. Why would he know better now?'_

"Because he can be careful when he wants to be," Astrid whispered.

_'Whoever said he wanted to be 'careful'?'_ Said the voice._ 'For all you know, he has a death wish and simply left in the hopes he'll get mauled by a pack of dragons.'_

"That's not true," Astrid whispered.

_'Oh, what do you know? You barely spent any time. Heck, you barely even acknowledged his exsist since. And when you did, it was only to yell at him, or take notice of the others beating him up.'_

Astrid knew it was right. The voice, her conscience, was right. She didn't know anything about Hiccup. She never bothered to defend him from others, all she did was avoid him like the plague.

_'Why?'_ She asked herself, waking up to the window. _'Why? Why? WHY?! Why didn't I ever notice him?! Why didn't I ever help him?! Why was I always so hard on him?!'_

_'Who knows?' Said the voice. 'Maybe you simply didn't see anything interesting about Hiccup at the time. Maybe you just wanted no part in his rage fires. Maybe you just wanted to blend in. Maybe you were simply afraid of your feelings for him...'_

XXXXXX

**(Stoick's POV)**

_'Blood. Blood. There was so much blood. Dark red staining the ground surrounding a small body. The liquids running along the trees in the form of slash marks._

_'The imprints of dragon feet stamped the dead grass. Claw marks ran along the fresh dirt, the trees, and the body._

_'The small body laid unmoving, eyes wide with horror, the mouth frozen in mid-scream. Both arms and a few ribs were broken, the neck twisted in an odd angle. Stoick stared at it, unable to move, to run away._

_'To check if Hiccup was really dead.'_

…

Stoick woke up in a start, nearly falling out of his favorite chair and onto the floor.

He whipped his head around. He was in his house. It was the middle of the night.

"Oh Thor..." He burried his hands in his face, his eyes getting red and puffy.

'_I swear to all the gods I will not stop until I find Hiccup. And I will, even if I have to kill a thousand men to do so.'_

XXXXX

**I made Alta say a bunch of those 'old sayings'. I've always wanted to say them myself, but I never got the chance. I forget who said them. Look it up yourselves. Except the 'go away, last words are for fools who haven't said enough' one. That was said by Karl Marx while he was on his deathbed. Freaked his housemaid out, I know that much. Personally, I agree with him. If a person has said all they need to say, there's no point in last words.**

**Also, that 'best ideas come from silence and slone time' is based off on me. I get some of my best ideas when I'm alone, from ideas for more stories that I **_**hope**_** to get around to writing, to silly ideas for kids' tv shows (Heck, **_**I**_** could make a better tv show than the idiotic exscuses for children's shows now adays). I get most of these ideas at night, when I'm trying to sleep (I actually wrote the first half of this chapter at night. I probably would have done more, excpet it was almost midnight and I had school the next morning). Yep, a I guess the human mind figures stuff out without you even knowing it.**


End file.
